The Story of Beth M Spears
by creativeprojectiles
Summary: Elizabeth receives a special present on her 15th birthday {Warning: Contains bits of fluff, and tons of Grelliam}
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_ Grell sighed and closed her eyes, exhausted. She let herself rest after hours of long, hard labor. It had been nine months since she found herself with child, much to her and the father's surprise. Although he was unsure at first, Grell's lover had embraced the fact that he was soon to be a father and wanted to make an honest woman out of Grell. They had married a month later and lived happily together, waiting for the baby to arrive. A few hours later, she woke up with a small red bundle in her arms. "It's a girl." Her husband William said softly. His normally stoic expression melted as he looked down at his newborn daughter, allowing himself to tear up. Like William, Grell thought her baby was very beautiful. She was a bit smaller than most babies, and she had a bit of brown hair on her little head. She had William's cute nose, and her mother's smile. She had the same emerald eyes all shinigami had, except hers were a duller green, and in her left eye a single dot of red stood out inside the green irises. Grell smiled at the discovery. "What shall we call her?" William asked. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marie." Grell gazed down at the baby who was smiling up at her, playing with her long locks of red hair. "I think it suits her quite well." Will gently picked up the bundle and kissed the infant's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Elizabeth Marie Spears."_

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up again, crying. I never understood why. It was always from the same nightmare, the same nightmare that didn't make sense, but was still scary nonetheless. I could still hear the shouting, and the sharp cries that pierced the silence after the large crashing noise. I still failed to make out faces, and I had a hard time matching voices to those I knew, and it was frustrating, which made me cry even more. However, I was used to this. I had been depressed for a long time, since I turned 10. I always felt lonely, and again, I didn't know why. I had my mother, and I had a few friends, but I still felt something was missing. It gave me a sinking feeling too hard to describe. It was an empty feeling, like my existence was meaningless.

Soon enough, mom entered my room and sat down on my bed, stroking my back and trying to soothe me. She had stopped doing this a long time ago, she knew that I was old enough to handle things on my own, but somehow she could sense that tonight was especially difficult for me. My head was in her lap and she began brushing my hair, something that always had soothed me. "Nightmares again, darling?" she asked softly. I tried to respond 'yes', but I broke out into louder cries, which turned into sobs. Mom sat me up and lifted my chin, my eyes meeting hers. She looked so sad… "I just want you to be okay, Beth" That moment I realized she knew. I rarely spoke my feelings, but my mother had figured out I was depressed. It wasn't much of a surprise, she knew me better than anybody, and she cared for me dearly. Words cannot express how much I love her.

It was a Saturday morning, (1:00 am to be precise) on December 30th, the morning of my 15th birthday. Unlike most shinigami my age, I refused gifts, celebrations, and even cake on my birthday. I had stopped having celebrations since I turned 10. The reason was simple; I just didn't like to draw much attention to myself. It made me uncomfortable, and I hated it. All I wanted that day was to be alone and do my own thing. Knowing my mother, she would find a way to do _something_ for my birthday to make it "special". She finally lulled me to sleep a half hour later, and she lay with me, and stayed for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell's POV

That night Elizabeth had another nightmare, her worst one yet. She never felt comfortable with sharing what they were about, but she talked during them enough for me to know exactly what she experienced. I doubt she even understood what her nightmares are truly about, and to her they were more frustrating than scary. I wish I could tell her… My darling little girl had become increasingly sad as the years have passed. She rarely went out with her friends anymore, and she'd lost interest in most things that she used to enjoy; she never smiled anymore and had told me on a number of occasions she preferred to be alone. I was still too scared to say she had depression…

I just didn't know what to do anymore. I tried to talk to her, and she gave me a chance, but I've never been too good with that stuff. I even sent her to a "life coach", as I called it. I still remember those days… She wouldn't talk to me for weeks. She was a strong young lady, and a proud one. She refused help, she didn't need any, she said. There was still one option I had tried to avoid resorting to. I was nervous to do it, for it had been far too long, but if it meant my daughter's happiness, then I'd do it.

* * *

3rd Person POV

She awoke a second time that Saturday morning, this time at a more reasonable hour. She didn't plan on going out today, but she wanted to look presentable at the very least. Her mother had taught her to always look her best, and encouraged her to show off her natural beauty. This morning she settled on wearing her favorite outfit, black skinny jeans and her favorite red tank top. She put her hair into a tight bun and gazed at her reflection; she looked unbelievably serious. Next she applied minimal makeup: some foundation, light eyeliner with mascara and oxblood lip stain. Then she put on her black-framed spectacles that all grim reapers needed to see properly.

She went over to her desk and took her red wire-bound sketchbook and her large box of art supplies which contained pencils, erasers, inking pens, and an abundance of markers. The young shinigami brought the materials to her bed and sat up, placing the sketchbook on her lap. She then took a folder from her nightstand and removed sheets of paper containing references for anatomy and proportions, and many different poses of people. Then Elizabeth opened her box of supplies and took the pencil to paper, and began to draw.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's POV

I knocked on the black door of the small, red house. After a moment, Grell opened the door and smiled at me for the first time in years. I entered ou-.../his/ house for the first time in decades. He ushered me into the living room, and he was as beautiful as ever...

"William," Grell greeted him with a hint of sadness to his voice. The first thing I wanted to do was apologize infinitely for everything that I had done. Then my mind began to work properly and I reminded myself to not act so hastily. I didn't want to mess up again. I saw this as possibly my only chance to redeem myself, perhaps if I did... No, I couldn't allow myself to think of such things. Getting my hopes up wouldn't benefit anyone.

"Grell," I finally said, giving him a curt nod. 

He motioned me to take a seat on the plush red couch, and I did as I was told. He sat close to me, and I held my breath. My chest grew warm, and all I wanted was to be with him again. Forever, like we had promised many years ago. Grell gave me a serious look. "Will..." he started. My heart skipped a beat as he called me by my nickname again. "Look... I-I need your help with something. Something important." I was surprised at this. If Grell called upon /me/ to help him with something, well I knew the matter was indeed serious. 

"Of course, anything" I replied. Soon he began to explain everything to me, and my heart sank as he told me of last night. I never thought my actions would have a great effect on her. I never did think of her truly when I made the poor decisions I did. It was disdainful, and outright horrible to disregard her emotions in that situation. After he filled me in, Grell stood up and took my hand. I blushed, naturally, but he didn't notice.  
He showed me to a closed door and glanced at it, silently coaxing me to open it. I waited a few minutes, and I reluctantly knocked on the door and took a deep breath. Soon, a voice came from the other side

"Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's POV

I was immersed in my drawing by now. I had finished sketching and I was outlining my creation with my favorite black inking pen. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door and I was startled. My pen nearly smudged the drawing, but fortunately I was able to fix it, which was quite rare. I sighed with exasperation. I really was hoping my mom had given up on trying to do something for my birthday.  
"Come in" I said, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

Instead of mom, a man entered my room. I was a bit surprised when he first showed up. I had never met the man before, so why would he want to see me? He wore a plain black suit like most grim reapers did, and had spectacles similar to mine. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back, and he wore a serious expression. But when he saw me, he changed. His face softened a bit, and I could see the nostalgia in his eyes... 

Will's POV

"You've grown, Elizabeth. You're so beautiful" I whispered in awe. She looked at me curiously "Hm?" I realized she wouldn't remember me, so I formally introduced myself. "Hello, I am William T. Spears, head of the London Dispatch Office. I am your mother's boss." I explained, and held out my hand. She put on a fake smile and shook it firmly "Beth Sutcliff, charmed." I gestured to her bed. "May I take a seat?" she looked at me quizzically and noticed Grell in the doorway, who nodded, signifying that it was okay. She patted a spot near her and I took a seat, noticing her sketchbook. 

"What are you drawing?" I inquired. She handed me her sketchbook and I stared down at the drawing, astounded. She had drawn a surreal, morbid self-portrait of herself. She looked mostly the same, but her eyes were nothing but bleeding, empty holes, and her teeth were pointed like her mother's, but dripping blood. I felt a twinge of sadness when I looked at her artwork. Despite the fantastic quality, it was quite depressing, and there was no doubt in my mind that this wasn't just some artistic statement. This was the way Beth saw herself. However, I would never tell her that, so I made it a point to compliment the greatness of the piece as a drawing. "You're a very good drawer, Beth" I said. Grell's eyes widened and he looked over at Elizabeth, clearly expecting a reaction. She only looked at me, slightly irritated. She was a polite young lady, and she would never think to lash out on a person, especially an adult, who she had recently been acquainted with. "With all due respect, Mr. Spears, but a drawer is something you put clothes in. I am an artist." she took her sketchbook back and adjusted her spectacles. "Honestly..." she mumbled. Grell chuckled at her saying this. To him, it was like he was seeing double. "My apologies. You're a very good /artist/. No... You're an amazing artist, Elizabeth" I said with the utmost sincerity.

"Wait... How do you know my full name?" she asked, confused. 


	5. Chapter 5

Grell's POV

I watched them interact for the first time in 13 years. He was just as handsome as he always was, and still very stoic. But...Something was different about him.

From the moment he entered our house I could sense the guilt, and his longing for forgiveness. I respected him for not immediately bombarding me with apologies. Then they would have been meaningless to me. However, something had changed inside me, too. After talking to him, spending those few moments with him made me miss him... I missed the days when we spent all of our time together, and I missed the way he would always hold me and love me tenderly. I missed my Will... And something told me that he missed me too, but I digress.

They were talking to each other to the first time in forever, and then he had slipped up, using her full name when she hasn't told him. Will just stayed there, frozen, unsure of what his next move should be.

I quickly intervened and sat beside Will, taking his hand and gently squeezing it. "Elizabeth, this is your father, William..."

Elizabeth's POV

That's when it all came back. It was William and my mother, screaming at each other. He was yelling at her, pointing at me and then calling her rude, disgusting names. She was a strong woman, however. She delivered the insults right back to him and defended herself. Soon enough, the fight grew physical. A few shoves from William, and a few punches from mom.  
Eventually, there was a loud crash. A crash I still couldn't identify, but I had an understanding of what happened...and the crying...it was me crying, piercing the night's silence when I watched my father leave me for the next 13 years.

I couldn't help but feel that their separation was my fault. If they hadn't had me, then perhaps things would've been different. Maybe they wouldn't have separated at all…

I buried my head in my hands and started to cry foolishly. I never allowed myself to become this vulnerable in front of others, but I suppose I ignored what my mind was telling me to do and just let it out. Mom and W-dad...embraced me tightly. "Darling... It's okay... I thought... Well, I thought you needed closure." Mom said softly. She was right. Knowing William was my father had filled that emptiness in my chest, almost. Why hadn't I known about him earlier? Why didn't he visit me? Perhaps he didn't love me... My dad sensed this and took me into his arms and kissed my forehead "I love you so much, Elizabeth. None of this is your fault..." he looked at me, desperately wanting me to believe him. "If I hadn't..." he trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a sharp inhale.

Then mom placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her in confusion. "I missed you, Willums" she grinned and he immediately let go of me and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Grell" he said. Then they kissed. It was sweet for a bit, but then it grew awkward and I looked away, blushing. I was happy for them, though. They were together again, which meant I had a real family. A family completed with a mother and a father who loved me. No other birthday present could compare. Mom kissed my cheek and smiled. "Happy birthday, Elizabeth"

* * *

_**AN: I know, this got really fluffy towards the end.. But I would appreciate any feedback you wish to give! ~Elizabeth ;)**_


End file.
